


Jõtaider Gaiden: Aged Complaint

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Jõtaider [21]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Progression, Ass Focus, F/M, Femdom, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28387110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A terrible present can ruin even the brightest of smiles. So much that she just has to complain straight to the big man himself.
Series: Jõtaider [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531379





	Jõtaider Gaiden: Aged Complaint

**Author's Note:**

> Poll story for Week 52.

“It’s snowing! It’s really snowing!”

The young voice belonging to Mikai Fushimi rang out through her living room, her mother laughing a little from the kitchen in response to her daughter’s excitement. It had been quite a long time since she had last seen such a fun scene unfold in front of her, so she didn’t blame her for getting like this, even if it felt a little silly that a near-adult girl was acting this way.

“Ehehehe… Christmas is right around the corner, christmas is right around the corner!” The sandy-blonde girl giggled to herself as she rubbed her hands together. After she learned the values of a good Christmas, courtesy of her dear friends Yumeko and Tsubasa, she could barely contain herself. The idea of getting and giving gifts to one another to show how much they loved one another and serve as a symbol of their enduring friendship… That was exactly the kinda fun that she liked.

And while she had been doing her best to avoid peeking into the presents that they had sent her, the batch laying snugly underneath the needly green tree, she was still utterly restless! How was she going to enjoy Christmas if she didn’t get a gift? ...Well, she had her Mom, and seeing her smile was a gift in and of itself, but that wasn’t the point!

Just then, the door to the household let off a knock. “Delivery.” A dull, yet slightly familiar voice echoed from behind it. A voice that didn’t speak up after that, taking its leave just as quickly as it arrived.

“Honey, can you get that? I’ve got my hands full of dough!” Mikai’s dear mother, Kaoru, cried from the kitchen. “I’ll try and make a bigger batch if you do!”

She really didn’t need to entice her daughter to do her a favor, because the sandy-haired girl was more than happy to check it anyway. In fact, just as soon as she had started shouting, the girl was already at the front door, throwing it open to try and see what had been delivered.

The girl blinked a couple of times as she caught a glimpse of a certain skunk-haired woman walking down the street in a makeshift mailman uniform. “...Hiro got me a present?” She muttered to herself as she kneeled down, looking at the single item left in front of the door.

It was nothing more than a dvd-sized package. With the Atlas Corp logo stamped all over the packaging, making it look like an even more ridiculous piece of advertising than all the billboards that had been put up around the city. Still, it was a present! And one that was specifically meant for her too, lucky!

Mikai dashed inside, closing the door behind her and locking it so nobody interrupted them. “I’m gonna go open this present, Mom! I’ll be down after!” She chimed as she quickly sped up the stairs, skipping past a few steps in the process.

“Just that one, little lady! If you open any other, you’re gonna regret it!” She could just barely hear her mom calling out to her before she shut the door to her room.

The young gal grabbed her gift and tore the packaging off, only to reveal a featureless dvd inside. No actual information on what she had gotten, just a box with a dvd in it. All it said was ‘Latest Christmas Movie first draft’. 

Mikai shrugged her shoulders. Even though it wasn’t anything special just by looking at it, that didn’t stop it from being a gift. And if this was what Hiro could get her… Well, then it was just fine!

She wiggled back and forth in front of her personal tv, the dvd sliding into the tray she had put it on. She couldn’t wait to see what the movie was about…

Only for her eyes to glaze over most of everything that was happening on screen. Truth be told, she hadn’t expected a movie like this to be as rough as it was. Or was it rough? She couldn’t really tell. Everything was blurring together the more she watched.

All except for one thing. One thing about the movie stood out, one resounded through her mind and kept her from falling asleep then and there. It was one of the characters, the young aunt to the main characters. A bitch and a half if she had ever seen one. One that wanted to get her way, no matter what.

So when she found that the quality of gifts for her lil’ nieces was terrible? When she found out that they were basically just bootlegs with fancy sounds attached? She was absolutely livid! A feeling that resonated with the sandy-haired girl.

“I’LL SUE THEIR PANTS OFF!” The aunt cried from the tv, and Mikai pumped her fist into the air in agreement. She’d sue them too! Because they were terrible, awful people that were worse than her! 

The aunt, despite her flaws, had personal things she wouldn’t compromise on. Part of that meant that she had to give the bestest gifts whenever she was at a party. And if she got eclipsed, or if somebody had scammed her into giving a shitty gift? They had hell to pay. Nobody was allowed to be worse than her, especially not little shits that dared sell her useless junk!

As the movie kept rolling, the sandy-haired girl’s mind grew more and more unfocused. Her thoughts were loosening, falling to the wayside as new ones moved in to occupy those spaces. Thoughts that seemed to be way too similar to the ones that the aunt on screen had.

It wasn’t just her thoughts that were being altered by the display. Her body was growing awfully tight. Or was it her clothes that were shrinking? Whatever the case was, those things didn’t fit. She’d sue the shit out of whoever made them, because she liked them!

Distracted by those malicious thoughts, Mikai didn’t notice how her body’s growth had focused in all of the best ways. Her breasts and her ass, already kind of impressive for her age, were now doubling in size. Her tits were heavier than her head, and her ass could probably drown out complaints from the assholes who wronged her..!

As the sexier changes to her body finished, a few parts started to sag. She wasn’t nearly as young as she’d like, despite the fact that she was very clearly looking forward to Christmas just a few moments ago. But now that she had the age and the experience to realize that this entire shitty holiday was nothing more than an opportunity for assholes to exploit her and the people she loved? Oh, she was more than ready to tear somebody apart.

“I’ve had it!” The aged-up sandy-blonde cried out as she jumped onto her feet, her sagging assets bouncing as she stomped her way out the door. So what if her skirt didn’t do anything to hide her buttocks, or her shirt covered about half of her areola? So what if her mom didn’t know jack about her transformation!?

She had a young man to sue for this shitty movie!

\---

Today was a great day to be Atlas Grimwald. As the head of Atlas Corp, he had the whole world in his palm. His very existence could be compared to divinity itself when one took everything he owned into account. The way that his workers, and even the common man, worshipped the products that he produced… It was borderline fanatical.

“Being me is great.” The young man chimed to himself as he rubbed his palms together. Not only was it fun being him, but he even got the best kind of present. A huge, fat bonus, for being the head of the entire company. Not that he really needed the money, but it meant that he could splurge without tapping into the company’s resources directly.

As Atlas thought to himself about what he could possibly use all of that delightful cash on, he didn’t notice that the elevator leading into his private penthouse was shooting up through the floor. Almost violently so at that. Neither did he notice the person who stepped out of the elevator, or how absolutely furious she looked, right until she actually slammed her hands down on his mahogany desk.

“You’re the one who made that terrible movie I just watched, aren’t you!?” The aged-up Mikai shouted straight into the young man’s face, her fists nearly caving in the desk underneath. She was absolutely livid. Positively furious!

He stared at her for a couple of seconds, trying to put two and two together. “...Aaaaaaah. You’re that heroine that’s been a thorn in my side. I see Hiro decided to give you the gift that should get you out of my way.” Once he realized what he was dealing with, a smug smirk made its way onto his face. “Really now, calling my movie bad? I had some good animators toil and sweat to try and make it. And you just piss on their good work like that? You’re really something, lady.”

“Shut your mouth, you little SHIT!” The older woman cried out as she stormed around the desk and grabbed the boy by his collar. She wasn’t in the mood for his antics, nor was she in the movie for his smug face in general. “You know how bad that thing was?! IT WAS THE WORST DAMN MOVIE I’VE WATCHED IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!”

Atlas just stared down at her as he got shaken around. “I’ll call security if you keep this up.” He muttered, his mood immediately taking a turn for the worse.

Mikai threw him at the ground as soon as she heard his threat. “Oh no, you’re gonna do something better than that, kid! You’re gonna pay me back for all that time you wasted!” The bratty woman cried out as she stomped towards him, assets jiggling all the while.

He would’ve loved to see all of that wonderful curvature on display at literally any other time. But after being thrown onto the hard floor when he wasn’t ready for it? Yeah, he’d prefer to just get her thrown out. “Fuka-”

Before he had the chance to communicate over his internal communicator, he found himself choked out by those fat mountains hanging off the woman’s rear. Both trapping him between them, and up against her overly sweaty underwear.

“How’s that? You like that, you little shit?” Mikai grinned as she really ground that impressive behind all over the boy’s face, letting her juices and her scent mark him. “This is what you get for making such a shitty movie…”

Atlas certainly wanted to curse her out. But something about the smell, something about the way that those things caved in on him, and the way that she ground up against him… It was draining his ability to think critically. And in turn, the bulge in his pants grew. Harder than it had ever been.

“Looks like you’re enjoying this, you sick pervert…” The older woman cried out as she noticed the bulge that had grown. But she noticed something else right besides it. Something fat, yet so much more attractive to a woman like her.

Mikai laughed as she dug it out. Why, that was the fat bonus that the boy got from his company. “Lookie here. I think I’ll take this, in exchange for giving you a bit of this.” She chimed, slapping her ass and causing it to ripple against the boy’s body in the process.

Atlas couldn’t fight back. As it turned out, he had created a monster by having her receive that dvd. Now he had a fat-assed aunt dominating him and draining him of his cash, something that persisted even as she lifted herself off him.

“You’ll keep giving little ol’ me a big chunk of your cash, and I’ll keep giving you what you want. Fair trade, isn’t it, you little shit?” The older woman chimed, squeezing her hand into her ass as she had him wrapped around her proverbial finger…

All the young man could do was nod, his cock throbbing at the thought of wasting all his cash on his own mistake for the foreseeable future...


End file.
